Luck and Sadness
by KittyLovesAndySixx1662
Summary: This story is about a girl called Bella Hale who is homeless and she gets a job, but a boy called Edward helps her out of that job because he cares for her. she leave's her job for his, but will he be there for her through thick and thin.
1. Preface

Preface

I am Bella Hale, I live is a town called Liontown, I don't know why its called Liontown but that's its name. I don't have any parents, they abandoned me. So I sit here alone with no-one but me and myself, begging for money and clothes. I wear rags for t-shirts and nothing but a blanket an old woman gave me. No-one takes any notice of me, only the old and the poor. Posh people just walk away.

There's a old guy who lives here too, he live homeless like me, but he is out looking for food and money. I meet people in the subway, they sit there all day. So I sit here, freezing cold in the snow, with no where to go.

Today its warmer then usual, the sun is out and people are shopping. Two people gave me some trousers and something to eat, I said thanks but they already walked away. The old guy is back but he is asleep, police men try to move me, I'm 18 so I don't have to go in to a foster home. This man keeps staring at me and I don't know why. He is there every morning, he looks at my clothes and legs, he watches my ever move and I don't know why at all. Jon, the shop keeper says he is a business man who want clients and people to work for him but he says it's weird why he looks at me, I sure need a job but Jon is all staffed up and no-one will take my in. So I have to stay on the streets.


	2. Employed

Employed

One minute to twelve and the man comes over to me. ''Hi, are you Bella?'' he asked. ''Yes''I replied. ''do you want some clothes and a place to stay and you can work for me'' he said . ''Yeah, sure''i said. ''here are the keys''he said. ''But meet me at the Century club tomorrow'' he said darkly. I got to the house, I went to wash and ate something. I went to get some clothes and saw saw some skimpy lace type clothing, some jeans and t-shirts on another rack. I put a pair of jeans on and put a AC/DC t-shirt. I went to bed and slept like a baby.

''Wake up'' the guy yelled at me. ''Yes?''i said. ''Get dressed'' he said. ''but I am dressed'' I said. ''Not for work, come with me'' he said. ''These are work clothes'' he said. ''You can do this job or be homeless'' he said. I was speechless but I didn't want to go back to the streets. I was going to sell myself whether I like it or not. I stood up to the pole and dance around it. I was being carried after that because i was drunk and stoned.


	3. A Voice

A Voice

I woke up in someone's arms but that was the voice I can heard._ 'Is this worth it?' A voice said. 'Do you really want to sell yourself?''it said again. 'Where are you? How can you talk to me here?' I thought. 'Oh, I'm telepathic, I can talk to people from far away from me'' he said. 'Are you Real?' I asked him. 'Yes, I live in Liontown, like you' he answered. 'why are you in my thoughts though' I asked him. 'Because you shouldn't be living this way' he said to me. 'But why me?'i said. 'because I care about you, I saw you on the streets but then you were going with some guy and I knew him, he's a scum bag.'he said in a sad voice. 'Sorry but I have to go now but I'll come back and help you'. he said._

''You're late''the guy said. ''I was doing my job''I said. ''have a client waiting''he said. ''When do I get a break?''I said. 'when you give my client what he wants and that's you in his bed''he said. _'Bella, do your job and then I'll help you get out of there.' he said sadly_. ''I want my break now'' I told him. He got me against the wall and hit me over and over again. _'I'm sorry'. Said Edward and he left. _''Now go and do your job like a good little girl before I do more damage to you.'' He said.

My body is sore and red, but I had to do my job before he beat me again. I finished my job the guy came up to me ''you have the rest of the day off but be back tomorrow.'' he said. _'I need to see you now Edward' I told him. 'I know, I'm outside now.' he said. 'Okay' I said to him_, rushing down the stair and opened the door, there was a man stood there looking at me,

he was _god-like_ with green eyes, I can't believe this guy is in _my_ head. His hair is blondish brown, he is wearing a pea-coat that fits him perfectly and a baby blue shirt, he looks like a model, a _god-like_ model.


	4. Edward Hall

Edward Hall

''Hi, I'm Edw...''I cut him off. ''Edward, I know'' I said. ''Come in''I said. He walked in a sat down and the sofa. I gazed at his face. ''Is that what he did to you?'' He said looking at my scarred arm. ''Yes.''I said. ''when do you go back to work?'' he asked. ''Tomorrow sometime.'' I said. ''Okay'' he said. I started to cry and he hugged me tightly. ''What's wrong, will he hurt you?'' he said. I nodded still crying. ''Don't worry, I will get you out of here''he promised me. Wow, I'm culled in his chest in five minutes.

I don't know what I feel now, I'm sat in his arms. Wow, He has the best smell ever, like a warm flowery smell. I went to sit up and he wouldn't let go of me. ''Sorry,this must be uncomfortable.'' I said. ''No, I quite like it. He said hold me like his teddy bear, tight and sweetly, but why me, I know in need help but why me?. ''Do you want to stay at mine?'' he asked me. ''no, I'll be fine here'' I said. ''What if he hurts you again?'' he said. ''He don't live here and I have work tomorrow''I said. ''well I have to go but , I will come back and I'll always be with you''he said. I went to lay on my bed and think. Was this love or just a guy being nice to me, well he like holding me tight and he asked my to stay at his house.

_'I know your thinking about me.' he laughed and I laughed too. _I had to go to work now so this will be fun, NOT!. I need to get away from this but I have no where to go and I didn't want to put Edward out by sleeping on his sofa, so I had to do the job I hate. All I do is slut around and that is it. I want to leave but I can't. I went to do my job but I hated every bit of it. I got back to Kim (the guy) and he said he is going out of town for three days, so I get a three day break. Finally, I will see Edward again, so this is good. _'Edward, I have three days off do you want to come round? I asked. 'Sure, like a date?.' he said 'yeah, kind of' I said**.**_


	5. Date

Date

Edward Came round and kissed my forehand as he came through the door. We sat down and watched two film. One was called The Twilight Saga: Eclipse and it had two people called Bella and Edward, which was totally weird. Edward whispered the character Edward's proposal line in my ear and I smiled, the second film was called Remember Me, it had the same guy, Robert Pattinson in it, he reminded me of Edward. I cried at the end where Tyler died and Edward cuddled me, telling me Robert will be okay and that he will be in the last Twilight film. Edward was so sweet, so sweet I'm starting to fall for him. I told him about my parents and he frowned, then we told jokes and playing house of the dead on the Nintendo Wii.

I was sat on Edward's lap playing the Wii, we are having so much fun. I noticed the time. ''Edward, you should get home before it gets dark'' I said. ''Oh, but why does the night have to end here?'' he asked. ''You can come back tomorrow'' I said. ''But we're having fun''he said. ''you can come back tomorrow'' I said . He gazed at my face as I did his. We lent in and our lips touched with electricity running through me from his kiss, my hands locked around his neck and his hands melted down to my waist. He pulled away and gasped. ''why does the night have to end here?'' he said panting. ''I guess I doesn't'' I smiled and carried on with the kiss. We moved to my bed, his warm body on top of me, his hands running down my legs, pulling me closer.

I woke up in his arms, was still asleep. i tried to move his arms without waking him. i got up and put his shirt on to keep me covered up. I made breakfast for Edward and woke him up. ''How are you?'' I asked. ''Happy I stayed here''he smiled. ''I'm happy you stayed too''I smiled back. 'I will quit my job tomorrow, I promise, I have better things to do'' I laughed. He ate his breakfast and we lay together in my bed. I love him and i know that now, i want him always.


	6. I Quit

I Quit

I walk through the club door and he was stood waiting for me. ''I have a client waiting for you'' he said. ''I'm not doing it''I said. ''What did you say''he said. ''I Said I'm not doing it. He reached for the belt but I throw it on the floor. ''you'll be homeless.''he said. ''Accutally I won't''I said. He busted my lip that didn't stop me. ''you have no money and you can't appear at someone's house''he said. ''Oh, my boyfriend is waiting outside'' I said. He punched me in the face. ''Don't touch me, I quit''I said

I walk outside and Edward was waiting for me. ''Did he do this to your face?'' he asked. I nodded and he walked towards the door. ''What are you doing you, can't go in he'll kill you''I said. ''No he won't.''he said, rolling his sleeves up. He yelled at Kim and punched him in the face, the slammed his head in a glass door. We walked out hand in hand. We got to his house and he kissed me. ''Welcome home'' he said. ''Are you sure about this I can always sleep in street''I said. ''Silly Bella, of course I'm sure''he said. ''and you want won't ever have to sleep in the street again''he said. He help me clean my face up and after he kissed me. I love this , the way he held me, like I'm his favorite thing in the world and he was my favorite thing in world, he's my gift from god


	7. I Love Him

I Love Him

We sat together on a chair, I love how my life is so important to him, how, our live would be, without each other. I love him. ''I love you'' I said. ''I love you too''he smiled. I lent in for a kiss and he reached me with his soft kiss. His skin is so soft on mine and his arm cradling my back, his sweet taste of his tongue and I his sweet smell, his heartbeat on my chest. I unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. I traced his muscles on his stomach. Suddenly my clothes and were off my body. He moved his hand in a place that made me shiver. I moved in his bed with him. ''How much do you love me?''I asked. ''Lots, words can't explain, only actions can tell you''he said.

I woke with Edward next to me, watching me. ''Hey, did my love tire you out''he said. I nodded. ''I will save my love for a special time''he said. ''Okay, what are we doing today?'' I said. ''I have to go out but you'll be okay here''he said. An hour passed and he was back. He told me not to go in the bedroom until he told me to. Then he pulled me to the bedroom and pulled me to the bed. It was gold and with rose petals on it. I gasped. ''I want to ask you something''he said. ''Yes, anything'' I said. I saw this before in that film Eclipse. He bent down on one knee. I gasped again. He took my hand and slipped a ring on my finger, where it fit perfectly. ''I promise to love you ever moment forever, will you marry me?''he said.

''Yes'' I said told him. This was his 'Special time', for me its the best time of my life. ''You can have anything you want from me''he said. ''I want it to just be us and your family at the wedding''I said. ''I called my parent and they are coming down soon'' he said


	8. Meeting The Family

Meeting The Family

I stood in the town holding Edward's hand and everyone was staring at the ring, all the know is that I was homeless and now I'm engaged. I saw four people staring at us. ''Hi mother, father and siblings, this is my fiancee Bella Hale, soon to be Mrs Hall'' he said to them. ''it's nice to meet you, my name is Esme'' his mother greeted me. ''Our son is very lucky to have someone as pretty as you''his farther commented. ''Dating an older woman, hot'' the guy I guessed was Emmett. ''Actually, I'm only 18'' I said to Emmett. ''Hi, I'm Alice, its nice to meet my new sister in-law, this is Jasper, my husband'' a little girl that was _pixie-like._

''It's nice to meet you'' the boy next to Alice. ''Hi, I'm Rosalie'' said the blond girl next to Emmett.

''Bella, can I talk to you?'' Alice whispered. ''Yes?''I said ''Can plan your wedding for you''she asked.''but its private wedding''i said. ''oh aren't your family coming?''she asked. ''I don't have any family, they abandoned me when I was young'' I said, ''oh, I'm so sorry''she said. ''it's okay, you and Rose can help plan my wedding''I said ''Yay, thanks Bella''she said. ''Oh, dear I'm sorry about you parents''said Esme. ''It okay, at least I have you to look up to as my mother in-law''I said. ''and I'm glad your my daughter in-law'' she said, I blushed.

''its my turn to talk to Bella'' said Rosalie. ''Bella, I'm so happy you are my new sister in-law'' she said. ''Thank you, Rose'' I said. ''I used to be like you, I had no parents or family and the Esme and Carlisle adopted me'' she said. ''I feel sorry for you'' I said. ''Don't, you had it worst then me but you are in our family now anyway''she said.


	9. Two Weeks Have Flown By

**Two weeks have flown by**

**It's my big day tomorrow and I'll be Mrs Hall, Mrs Bella Jennifer Hall. ''Edward, aren't you to your stag-night?'' I asked him. ''No, I have better things to do''he said. ''Oh no, your not doing that again''i said. ''why?'' he said. ''because I want things to be perfect''i said. ''Okay, but I can't wait''he said. ''it's only one night''I said. ''but I want my pudding now'' he joked like he was a five years old. ''is that all I am to you, pudding?''i joked. ''you need to go before Jaz and Emmett have to wrestle me to let you go to your stag-do''i said. ''too late, they're already here''he said. ''Bella, let go of him before I have to come up and wrestle you for him'' Emmett shouted at the window. ''Jaz, what are you doing, you're taking him to a strip club are you''i said. ''Don't tell her anything'' said Emmett. ''Bye, Mrs Hall'' Edward shouted**


	10. Big Day

Big Day

I woke up and Alice was stand in front of my face. ''Boo''she said. She made my jump off of my skin. ''Oh, Alice don't do that''i said. ''Get up, I need to make you pretty'' she said. She pulled the cover, its lucky I'm wearing clothes this time. I got up and showered, then I put my dress on, It's baby blue and long, up to my knees. Alice did my hair and gave me a necklace to wear. We went to the register office and the family standing there waiting, Edward held a hand for me and I stood next to him. ''you look beautiful'' he whispered. ''You are beautiful'' I whispered back. We exchanged rings and vows, he swept me,off my and kissed me. It's just me and Edward now. ''can I get my stuff?'' I asked. ''Alice packed your stuff'' he said. ''Oh'' I said.

We got to a small villa with balconies and electric gates.

''Emmett brought this for Rose after they married'' he said. ''Wow, it's beautiful''I said. ''it's called the house of Rose, we're staying for two weeks'' he said. He carried me to the bed. ''do I get the share my love now'' he asked. ''yes'' I said greedily. Our lips met and I greedily put my arms around his neck. He slowly moved me under the covers. His warm chest on mine. We're pushing and pulling towards each other.

I woke up in a hot and sunny room, covered in feathers. ''Edward, why am I covered in feathers?'' I asked him. ''Oh, sorry I ripped a pillow'' he said. ''Oh, can you help me wash my hair?'' I said. ''yeah, sure'' he said. I got up and ran to the bathroom and puked. I really don't like being sick. ''are you okay'' he asked. ''yeah, I think I stood up too quick'' I said. ''Okay'' he said opening the door. I puked again. ''Eww, what did I eat?'' I said. ''are you sure your okay?'' he asked. ''I think'' I said. ''I'll wash your hair and you can go back to bed after'' he offered. ''Thank you'' I said. He washed my hair and I went to bed, he put bowl near me just in case.


	11. What Is Wrong With Me?

What Is Wrong With Me?

I woke up laying on Edward's chest. ''Hey, are you okay?'' he said, then I ran to the bathroom again. ''I'm hungry now'' I said as I came out of the bathroom. ''What do you want?'' Edward asked me. ''Chicken'' I said. He made chicken and I ate it all. ''Wow, you were really hungry'' he said. ''Yeah, can it have some more?'' I asked. ''yeah, sure'' he said looking at me one eyebrow raised. ''what?'' I said. ''You're still hungry?''he said. ''yeah'' I said. ''hmm.'' he said. He made more and I ate the lot. ''I'm tired'' I said. ''but you only got up 10 minutes ago'' he said. ''Oh, but I'm tired'' I said. I went to bed. I dreamed that I was in a car with a small child on my lap and she panicked, and we were about to crash, but I woke when it hit us.

I woke and started crying, Edward rushed in to comfort me. ''what's wrong?'' he said. ''I had a bad dream'' I said. He hugged me tight. ''It's gone now, it's gone now'' he kept saying. I went to the bathroom and looked in my case. I picked up a box and started to counted days on my fingers. Oh no. I looked in my case again and found a test in a box. Alice must have sneaked this in for a joke, but this is no joke . I took the test and It was positive. I screamed and I cried. I screamed because my nightmare might come true.

I'm having his baby but I might lose it too. ''can it come in'' Edward said. I'm lying on the floor at this moment stroking my slightly round stomach. I stood up and opened the door, he was stood there really worried. ''are you okay?'' he said. ''yeah, I'm fine'' I said. ''then why did you scream?''. He looked at the floor and saw the box. ''you took the test?'' he said. ''yes'' I said. ''and?'' he asked. ''look'' I held the test up happily. He looked and happily put his hand on my stomach. The baby moved,

He felt it too. He kissed me. ''You need some rest'' he said. I layed down and he put a hand on my stomach, stroking it over and over again.


	12. Home Sweet Home

Home, Sweet Home.

We got home and I sat down carefully. I'm getting bigger each day. Alice and Rose are gonna freak out, hopefully in a good way. Edward is shopping for food for me. ''Hello, Bella are you in there?'' said Alice calling through the letterbox. Now prepare for her freaking out. ''The door is open'' I said ''but please don't try to freak out please'' I said. ''Why?'' she asked. ''because in my condition, I don't need you screaming at me'' I said. ''what's wrong?'' she asked. ''nothing is wrong, its right'' I said. ''Come in here'' I called her. I bet you know what she does next. ''Oh, Bella, how, when, who, where, why?'' she freaked out. ''Well, you know who, where, how and why, but I won't give you too many details.'' I said. ''Oh, Bella, thank you'' she hugged me. ''Not too tight and why are you thanking me, thank your darling brother'' I said. ''Oh, sorry, Yay I'm a auntie'' she said.

''Alice, don't tell Rose yet, I will tell all the family tomorrow'' I said. ''Okay, where is Edward'' she asked. ''busy food shopping'' I said. ''you, me and Esme are going clothes shopping for you and the baby, when Carlisle tells you what the baby is'' she said. ''Oh, can you ring him please?'' I said. ''yeah, sure'' she said. ''Carlisle , hey can you bring your scanner tomorrow please, Bella has a surprise for you''she asked. ''yeah, what's the surprise?'' he said. ''That wouldn't be a surprise then would it'' she said. ''yeah, I'm just playing with ya''he said. ''Okay, I have to go'' she said. ''Bye''he said. ''We're having a welcome home 'party' tomorrow.'' I said. ''Cool, will there be any booze'' she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

I got up and woke Edward up. ''Your parents are coming soon, you need to get dressed'' I said. ''I will later'' he said falling back to sleep.


	13. My Baby And My Family

My baby and My Family

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice arrived at the door. ''I'm coming'' I said slightly waddling to the door . I opened the door and Rosalie's mouth dropped at the sight of my new bump on my stomach. ''Hello, come in'' I said. ''I see your okay, Bella'' said Esme. ''Yep, I'm good'' I said. Edward hugged over my waist carefully and kissed me. Everyone wants to talk to me. ''Can I feel'' said Alice. ''Sure'' I said. She put her cold hands on my stomach, the baby kicked as if to say get off my mum, you stupid person. ''Alice, you're hands are cold'' I said. ''Oh sorry'' she said. ''do you want to know what the baby is?'' said Carlisle. ''Yes, please'' I said. He set the screen and put the scanner on my stomach. Edward looked stunned by the sight of his child, he was holding my hand. ''Well there is the head and a hand, here is the foot'' Carlisle said pointing to the screen. ''Do you want to know what your having?'' he said. ''Yes'' I said. ''Well, your having a healthy little girl'' he said. Edward looked like he was about to cry, but I was already crying.

''Alice is happy'' I said to Esme. ''That means she will spoil her'' Esme said. ''come on Bella, we need to go shopping'' said Alice. ''Are you coming?'' I said to Esme. ''Okay'' she said. ''Rose?'' I asked. ''No'' she said. We got in the shop and Alice went straight to the baby clothes. Me and Esme went to the cafe. ''I bet its nice to be a grandmother?'' I said. ''Yes, it is'' she said happily. ''You're the best daughter in-law anyone can have'' she said. ''Thank you'' I blushed. ''I'm getting something to eat, do you want anything?'' I asked. ''I'll get it''she said. ''No it okay'' I said. But she stood up too. ''What can I get for you'' said the assistant said. ''can I have a chicken dinner please?'' I asked. ''yep, that will be £3.00 please'' she said. I went to get my purse and I dropped it on the floor ''oops'' I said. I bent down but the baby kicked me. ''oooh'' I said. ''What?'' Esme panicked. ''nothing, can you pick my purse up please'' I asked. ''Okay, here'' she said. ''Sorry'' I said paying the assistant. ''it's okay, I'll bring it over'' she said.

''why did you say 'oooh'?'' Esme asked. ''the baby kicked me. ''Oh, I thought she was coming out?'' she laughed. ''No, its way too early now'' I said. ''What are you calling her ?'' she asked. ''Hayley Nicole'' I said. Esme came and sat near me. She put her hand on my stomach. I ate the we went back to Alice and she had a trolly full of teddy bears and clothes. ''We'll get a taxi home'' she said. Alice loaded the taxi and Esme help me in the back. I watched the trees and car go by, then looked down at me stomach. I felt Hayley tossing and turning . She will be beautiful, my baby, my little nudger, safe and warm. I love my baby and she loves me.


	14. Five Months Have Gone

Five Months Have Gone

I have four months left or less, but I want my bay in my arms. Rose is okay with me again. Edward, Rose and Alice have done the room for Hayley. Alice, Carlisle and Edward will help when she comes. ''How long have I got left?'' I asked Edward. ''A month or less''he said. What, a month?, I must have slept most of the time. He put his hand on my stomach. ''Not long now'' he said to the baby.

I went going into labour now. At this minute I'm screaming, giving birth. ''Bella, just breath'' said Alice. ''Alice, you're helping'' I yelled. ''Bella, you're doing well, push'' said Carlisle. I heaved ''Bella stay calm, love'' said Edward, holding my hand. ''I see the head.'' said Alice, this is very embarrassing but worth it. ''Push, Bella'' she said. I heaved again. ''here, she is out'' said Carlisle. They clean her and gave her too me. ''Hayley'' I breathed. Edward kissed mine and Hayley's head. Alice is happy now. Edward and Alice are both in nurse uniforms. Hayley is safe in my arms now. Alice took a photo of me and Edward with Hayley. ''Hayley Nicole Hall'' said Edward. ''Welcome to the world'' he held her. This is the best day ever, better than when he proposed to me.


	15. Hayley Meets The Family

Hayley Meets The Family

Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jaz came in. I'm holding Hayley now. Esme kissed my head and Emmett wanted to hold the baby, which is weird. I gave the baby to him, Emmett and Rose looking at her together looked so cute. ''She has your eyes and Edward's hair'' Rose said. Rose hugged me. ''Emmett give Bella, Hayley back'' said Esme I kissed my baby and she looked at me. Her eyes stunning brown with blondish brown hair, she curled her small hand around my finger. Edward sat next to me. I kissed him. ''Thank you'' I said. ''Anytime'' he said. My head leaning on his. Hayley knew who her dad was, she smiled at Edward. She's gonna be a daddy's girl. ''Bella, can I hold her'' she asked. I gave her the baby. Hayley smiled at Alice too. ''Yes, I'm you're auntie Alice and this is you're Uncle Jaz'' she said standing with Jaz, but Hayley cried at Jaz. Alice gave her back to me.


	16. Hayley Nicole Hall

Hayley Nicole Hall

Hayley is laying in her crib, sleep. Her small hands and legs. This beautiful baby came from me, Edward's second beauty. My daughter, that I love and my husband, the creator of my daughter, the gift from god to me, I love him so much. Hayley's cheekbones are chubby but wide, you can see Edward in her, but she has small part of her like mine. Her hand are so small and delicate. She is a cute baby. I'm so stunned.

Hayley is 2 years old now. Me and Alice are watching her. Hayley picked up a photo of Me and Edward holding her and she brought it too me. ''Momma'' She said. ''What?'' I said. ''Momma'' she said. ''Good girl.'' I said. She clapped and giggled. Edward came in. ''Dada'' she said and pointed at him. She giggled. ''Alish'' she said. ''Wow, she learned quick.'' I said. ''What else can you say?'' I asked her. ''Rooowse'' she said. I picked her up. ''Momma'' she said ''Dada'' she said poking him in the eye. ''Ow'' he said. She loves Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose , but she is scared of Jaz.


	17. We're Going On Holiday

We're Going On Holiday

Me, Hayley, Edward and Alice are going to the villa for a few days. We're half way there now. Me and Edward are in the front, Alice is in the back teaching Hayley the alphabet. Hayley loves Alice, she sings to Hayley and plays games with her, Everyone loves Alice, but the only thing there don't like is the content shopping and she spoils Hayley too much.. ''Momma, I lave yooh'' Hayley said. ''I love you too'' I said , Hayley can write no, once she put a note in my shirt pocket that said 'I love you, momma''. She is always stealing keys and watches, she hides them and tells you where by pointing.

We are here and Hayley is asleep in her bed that Rose brought for her. Me and Edward and Alice went to bed. I dreamed of Hayley running through a field and her catching butterflies. I was watching her as Edward walk through the meadow, he sparkled like diamonds, like he was a mythical creature, but I loved him. I woke and smiled to Edward and Hayley sleeping next each other. Alice was fast asleep on the sofa, so I went back to sleep. And the dream came back. But Hayley looked older, chasing what it looked like her daughter in the meadow and her husband following her.


	18. My Last Memories

My Last Memories

Hayley was on my lap reading. She was happy reading her books. It was foggy outside and there is lots of traffic. Alice is still fast asleep. ''What's that'' I pointed to a car. ''Car, car'' she said. ''what's that'' I pointed to Alice. ''Shleeping Alish'' she giggled. ''Momma, I love you'' she said ''I love you and Daddy too'' I said. ''I love Dada too'' she said. I leaned to kiss him and him kissed me back then went back to driving.

I was talking to Hayley showing her trucks and vans. I shown her how to count to 5. ''1,2,3,4,5''she said. ''Momma'' she panicked. ''What?''i asked. She pointed to the big truck coming towards us at full speed. Edward tried to dodge it but drove off a cliff. I realized this is where my nightmare comes true. Its too late we're in the water, I tried to keep them up but Edward, Hayley and Alice was gone. ''Hayley, Edward, Alice'' I cried. I should let myself go I have nothing left now, then I had a blow to the back off my head. I was gone. My dream came back to me. Me, Edward and Hayley running the meadow...

The End


	19. Deaths On 6112010

Bella Jennifer Hall

Age: 22

13/9/1988 – 6/11/2010

Edward Jake Hall

Age: 24

13/5/1986 – 6/11/2010

Hayley Nicole Hall

Age: 2

4/12/2008 – 6/11/2010

Alice Marie Brandon

Age:19

17/5/1991 - 6/11/2010

Rest In Peace.


End file.
